Day 1: Picture Thief
Shoutmon: (Narrating) A scattered dream is like a far-off memory. Gumdramon: (Narrating)A far-off memory is like a scattered dream. Damemon: (Narrating) I want to line the pieces up. All: (Narrating) Yours and me. At the Unknown Veemon and His Friends came from the Portal with their Hoods on Apocalymon: You have arrived. I've been to see them. And they have same power and data like you. Veemon: Who are you? Apocalymon: I'm what's left. Or... maybe I'm all there ever was. Hawkmon: He meant you're name. Apocalymon: My name is of no importance. What about you, Kids. Do you remember your Partner's Name? Dorumon: Our Partner Name is... In the Dream Gumdramon has awaken and he's in the Island Zone of the Digital World Gumdramon: Oh, it's just a dream (Yawn) And then Tagiru is looking close to Gumdramon Gumdramon: Yikes! Tagiru: (Laugh) Gumdramon: I really hate it, when you do that. Psychemon: You're giving up now? If there are any other worlds out there, why did we end up on this one? ????: This world has been connected. Shoutmon: What the!? Who are you? Yuu: Damemon, don't ever change. Psychemon: The Door has opened. Gumdramon: What? ????: You understand so little. Taiki: Shoutmon... Tagiru: Gumdramon... Yuu: Damemon... In Digital Twilight Town Veemon has awake Veemon: Another Dream about him. He and his friends are talking in their Usual Place Gabumon: Hm, does it take you off? Gomamon: Of course. This is wrong. Biyomon: Gazimon and his gang gone too far for this. Tentomon: Well, it's true that everything has been stolen around in Town. And we've got something to settle with Gazimon and everything. So if he wants to think we did it, I can't really blame him. See... that's not really bad to me. Gabumon: What really BUGS me is that he's going around telling everybody that we are the thieves! And now the whole town and our parents are treating us like criminals! Have even been this take off before in your life? Cause I haven't. No way, I didn't. Armadillomon: What do we do now? They need some idea and they don't know Hawkmon: Hm, well... We can find the real thieves. That would set the record straight. Palmon: Okay. Let's do it. Gabumon: What about Gazimon? Dorumon: The First thing we need to do is to clear our names. Once we find the real culprit, everyone will stop blaming us. Gabumon: (Sigh) Tentomon: Oh No! They're missing! Our ----- are gone! And then they didn't say the word anymore Gabumon: Our ----- are gone?! (Gasp) Patamon: You can't say ----- anymore? Gomamom: But you do know what I'm saying? Was it? Our ----- are gone! Veemon: Stolen. And not just the -----. The word ----- has been stolen, too. Gatomon: What kind of thief was that? Max could never have pulled that off on is. Hawkmon: Yes. Gabumon: Okay, time for some recon. They left their usual spot and then Veemon, Hawkmon and Dorumon just got collapse DiZmon: Their heart is returning. Doubtless they'll awaken very soon. They get up and wonder what happen Gatomon: Boys, Come on. They went to the City Gabumon: Over here! They went to the shop Tentomon: Let's get this investigation underway. Digimon: Hey, Hawkmon! Never thought you and your friends do such a bad thing... Hawkmon We didn't steal anything, okay? Digimon: I like to believe, but... but would steal item? Veemon: What's item? Digimon: As if you didn't know. Look, I'm not gonna tell you. Go ask at the accessory shop. They went to accessory shop Gabumon: Go on, Veemon. Talk to her. Digimon: Oh, it's you, Veemon... Please don't let me down. You used to be one of my favourite customers. Veemon: I am not a thief, alright? Digimon: Okay... Dorumon: It's not great having everyone suspecting us, you know. Digimon Then you've got to find a way to clear your name. The Digimon at the candy shop is pretty sad, too. They went to candy shop Digimon: Dorumon, have you seen my friend around? Dorumon: Hm... He saw a Digimon on the Top and he got the Digimon down Digimon: Thank you, Dorumon. Dorumon: Did they steal something from you, too? Digimon: Well, yes. Something important. Veemon: Just so you know, we didn't do it. Digimon: I believe you. Veemon: Thanks for that. So what did they take from you? Digimon: My -----. My Precious -----. Gabumon: Looks like the Culprit is going around stealing -----. But not just ----. But the word -----, too. Tentomon: This isn't your average thief... Biyomon: I wonder if Gazimon would know anything about this. Veemon: We have to talk to him. Let's go. They went off to find him and they found his friends ?????: Thieves. ????? 2: That's really bad, Kids. Gabumon: Just stop it. Gazimon: Nice to come back there, Fur face. Gabumon: You stop it! Gazimon: You better give us back the now. ????? 2: He's right! You're the only ones who would take it, you know? Gazimon: That was undeniable proof that we totally owned you losers. So what did you do? Broke it? Burn it? Ha, not that we need some to prove that you're lame. ?????: replay! Gazimon: Now you're talking. I guess if you get on your knees and get, MAYBE I'll let it slide. Veemon, Dorumon and Hawkmon has no choice, but to do it Gabumon: Guys! They saw three club and they grab it, so they're gonna fight Gazimon Gomamon: Boys! Focus! Gazimon: Come on. Quit, being so scared and fight. He is fighting him and he defeated him Gazimon: (Sigh) ?????: Gazimon is not feeling so hot! ?????? 2: Tournament decided Gomamon is taking a photo to him and then a Dusk just stole it Gabumon: What's that? And it's not a Digimon? Palmon: A thief! They went after it, Veemon, Dorumon and Hawkmon went to the Wood to fight it and they found the Dusk ?????: We have come for you, my liege. They is fighting it and it doesn't work Veemon: Is not working. Hawkmon: Then how can we fight? And then something happen to their clubs Veemon: Huh? It change into Sword, Staff and Shield from a Data Dorumon: What the? What are these? They is fighting it and they defeated it and all the Picture has been recovered Hours later They show them a picture Gatomon: What's that? Veemon: Hawkmon was a first customer after he take over the shop. So I took a picture to him. Biyomon: That's a really sweet photo. (Gasp) Tentomon: Hey, you said photos. Patamon: The word is back. Gabumon: So, boys, tell us about the picture thief. Dorumon: Not much to say. The picture were just laying there. Armadillomon: Then how can we prove that we weren't the ones who took them? He look at the Picture of Veemon Gabumon: Is a GIRL... Palmon: You look happy there, Hawkmon. Hawkmon: No way! Gomamon: Anyway, all those stolen picture are of Veemon and his friends? Biyomon: Oh! So that's why everyone though it was us? Gabumon: Are you saying that Gazimon didn't go around accusing us after all? Dorumon: Are they really all of us? Armadillomon: Of course. Look. They show them all the Pictures of them Palmon: See. Tentomon: Right. Every single one. Wouldn't it be weird if the Thief wanted to steal the real Veemon, Dorumon and Hawkmon or something? Gatomon: Come on, get serious. Why would anyone want to steal them for? Veemon: Well, thank you so much! They all Laugh and they went back home and then Veemon, Dorumon and Hawkmon saw a light Shoutmon: (Voice) Where am I? Veemon: Who's there!? Shoutmon: (Voice) Who are you? Computer: Restoration at 12% At the Computer room DiZmon: Organization Digimon miscreants... they've found us. Quartzmon: But... why would they stole the picture for? DiZmon: They are nothing but data to them. The fools could never tell the difference. We are running out of them. Taiga, Yuuya and Nikorai must be quick.